An organic electronic device (OED) is, for example, an element comprising at least one layer of an organic material capable of carrying an electric current, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-176293. As a kind of the organic electronic device, an organic light emitting device (OLED), an organic solar cell, an organic photoconductor (OPC) or an organic transistor, and the like is included.
The organic light emitting device, which is a typical organic electronic device, usually comprises a substrate, a first electrode layer, an organic layer and a second electrode layer sequentially. In a structure referred to as a so-called bottom emitting device, the first electrode layer may be formed of a transparent electrode layer, and the second electrode layer may be formed of a reflective electrode layer. Furthermore, in a structure referred to as a so-called top emitting device, the first electrode layer is formed of a reflective electrode layer, and the second electrode layer is also formed of a transparent electrode layer. Electrons and holes injected by the electrode layer can be recombined in a light emitting layer existing in the organic layer to generate light. Light can be emitted toward the substrate in the bottom emitting device and toward the second electrode layer in the top emitting device.